X-treme Championship Wrestling
X-treme Championship Wrestling (xCw), was an Australian backyard wrestling federation founded by Tazer and Jonny V and is based out of Perth, Australia since 2001, and closed in December, 2010. xCw have prided themselves in establishing a federation that not only avoids the negative stereotypes of backyard wrestling with fantastic technical wrestling and hardcore wrestling that does not go overboard, they also pride themselves in the sports entertainment aspect and have had many great storylines meshed with great wrestling for the better part of a decade. History Origin In August 2001, xCw was founded by 14 year olds Tazer andJonny V. In the late 90's Tazer was the promoter of Ocean Reef Wrestling Federation, which held a supercard down at local parks to begin with once a month. As 2000 came around, the federation ceased operation. In Mid 2001, Jonny V along with Wolverine were co founders of HBW2001, Hardcore Backyard Wrestling. The deal between the two fell through and eventually Jonny V and Tazer went into talks about starting a seperate company in hopes that an event will finally get off the ground. This was around August 2001. They finally had their first anticipated event xCw Christmas Kaos on December 21st, and haven't looked back since. They began promoting shows in the Heathridge/Ocean Reef area of Western Australia, at the xCw Arena and xCw Skydome. xCw would continue on for 2 and a half strong full time years till February 2004. During this boom period they captured the spirit and attention of other backyard wrestling companies in Western Australia with their internet presence, which boosted roster and crowd numbers to as many as 20 at one stage, and almost organised a 4 federation interpromotional backyard federation supercard, before rising politics and logistical problems came into play that ended talks. Premature closure and hiatus In July 2002, xCw closed its doors for several months after half the roster quit due to lack of interest. This was the birth of Ultimate Backyard Wrestling, which folded too shortly after. xCw was revived in late September and went back to full time events till February 2004. After this was a mass hiatus for xCw, where events were so sporadic they became only once a year reunions with 2005's Fight For Farewell and 2006's Return For Redemption. Revival in 2007 In September 2007 a revival of sorts was announced and that several events were planned for the next year. This lead to some of the best events they had, as with the rising in age, came the rising in organisation and production values. Events became night time events under lights (the first being 2008's xCw One Night Only), with a music video screen for entrance theme's and videos, to DVD's, CD's, merchandise on sale at live events and large sell out crowds of their shows. The Future xCw Christmas Kaos V is scheduled to be the final xCw event, on December 18th, 2010. It went ahead and was a complete success, with the final match taking place where Defuzer unified the xCw Undisputed Heavyweight Championship with the xCw Extreme Carnage Championship. xCw Warzone and other events xCw Warzone was originally the taped shows that had been organised between supercard shows, along with the pre show xCw Electrode. The show, was usually taped at their Connolly arena xCw Staple Center, or Ocean Reef's xCw Skydome. Warzone was a prominant lead up show to their supercards from March 2002 till the final Warzone in early 2004. xCw Electrode began as a pre show for dark matches and try out matches occured, as well as for new wrestlers debuts or a chance for the more experienced to get an easy win. This pre show was prominant in 2002, and was revived recently at xCw Retribution 2010. Their biggest shows of the year among all are Extreme Evolution held in March, as it was the featured show of the year with a big supercard, and Christmas Kaos held in December, as it celebrates the anniversary of the very first event, Christmas Kaos I with another big supercard. Overview xCw has survived 10 years thanks to a group effort with mainly the top 5 stars of the federation. They have paid dues and strived to achieve every goal they have set, one by one till they completed them all. Weeks of work into promotion, writing, developing, learning, editing, producing have been the main factors in it's longevity, along with the passion of xCw Founder and Creative director Tazer and his main circle of behind the scenes staff, xCw wrestlers Just Mike (Editing, Producing, Recording), Horseman Rowe (Sound Technician, Stage Production), Jonny V (Multimedia Management, Stage Production), Ben O Mac (Road Agent) and Defuzer (Locker room leader, Writer). The vision of longtime owner Tazer has exceeded his, and everyones expectations. After a decade of existence, with over 30 alumni, they have become quite simply one of the most successful backyard federation in history. Product style xCw offers a mix in technical, hardcore wrestling, along with sports entertainment, with storylines and comedy involved in their shows. Their production values are high with a wireless microphone, fantastic editing equipment for DVD releases, a video screen for entrance videos and songs, along with skilled digital media technicians making great video packages and hype videos. xCw is offered as an alternative to cliche backyard wrestling with a more fun, action packed atmosphere. Alumni *Ace Silver *Acid Rain *AJ Orlando *Billy Bob Hayes *Blade Shaw *Callum Shand *The Chillster *Chris 'The Horseman' Rowe *Cyclone *Dan Zeplin *David Arial *Death Row *Defuzer *Dragula *Fat Wranger *Head Referee Olly Fairplay *Heat *Homie *Hydro *IKUman *Jianny Depressio *Jonny V *Junior Referee Daniel Bonner *Just Mike *Kola Bear *Lance Lightning *Luke 'Homicide' Mason *NA Hardcore *Nik Arial *O Factor *Rat Boy *Rift *Sammy Cash *Sapphire *Scorcher *Simply Scott *Stacey *Statik *Super IKU *Syko Sam *Tazer *Todd McAllister *Tony 'Pony' Rowe *Ultra IKU *Vorny 2 Horny *Whizz Kid *Wolverine